Is My Heart Pure?
by MadamCalculator
Summary: LavixFem!AllenxYuu This is something for my friend Sora who helped me with this. Rated T for language in later chappys. OK so read on. Oh and Me and Sora are having a Talkshow on here for this story read chap. 2 for more info. :
1. Knock Knock HQ

Me: Welcome

Sora: Hiya, im Curse's friend

Me: (Kill me)

Sora: Hey i can read you know

Me: You can!?

Sora: TT.TT

Me: oh jeez. Anyway lets start with info. Sora you tell then while i watch TV

Sora: OK wait...Hey. Shoot

Allen (is female and 16)

- doesn't have the innocence in her arm its in a sword (like Ichigo's in Bleach)

-is quiet and has an uncaring attitude (worse than Kanda)

-Controls dark matter

-has the cursed eye (like when on the ark playing the piano) but is covered with bandages

-Longer than Kanda's hair (still white) But is hidden under a hat and trench coat. The coat and hat comes of when attacking

- Curse doesn't know this but... her chest is like Mastsumoto's in Bleach (it will be funny if he reads this)

-Still cheats in Poker (she will play Komui and the rest of the Black Order later on hahaha)

Kanda's and Lenale's age- 17

Lavi's

Alright onward we go

* * *

"THIS GUY IS OUT, HE IS CURSED!!" the gatekeeper yelled. Allen sighed she knew this would happen, People always did freak when they learned of her curse. But the gender part was a bit off. Either the gatekeeper was blind or farsighted. You can never tell because it was a door for Pete's sake (no offence Pete).

--inside headquarters--

Komui had sprayed the coffee all over his face

Reever had hit the floor

and everyone else was either shocked or unconscious on the floor

--outside Kanda and two other people have showed up--

"It's kinda stupid for an akuma to show up on the doorstep of headquarters." Kanda said to the shadowy figure.

"..." Allen turned away and walked to the edge of the land.

"Running away eh? You akumas are so weak." Said a man about 17 or 18 (his name is Eric but Al doesn't know that yet)

"yeah you are all so weak" said another (his name's John). Allen stoped dead in her tracks.

"ha we knew it you are an akuma, but you just don't like to fight." Eric said laughing

"..." Allen turned and faced them

"huh what are you ..." John didn't get a chance to finish he had a large cut on his chest than went through the bone. They all turned to look at the intruder. but all that was left was a coat and a hat.

TMP (footstep)

They spun around and faced the enemy who had killed the idiot. (A/N this is Sora's part on discribing) All they saw was a female with a butcher-like blade, long white hair, black clothes, (Sora: read the top discription for her chest) and white bandages covering her right eye. She also had a golem flying around her; it had a cross on its head; long tail, and small, sharp, deadly teeth.

--in HQ--

every male worker in the room was having a nosebleed after seeing the girl in front of Eric and Kanda, and a dead John

--outside--

"Hey, who are you and what happened to the creepy trench coat guy who was standing over there." Eric said trying to stop his nosebleed. "we didn't see you before."

"YOU IDIOTS THAT GIRL IS THE CURSED BEING!!" The gatekeeper roared (making everyone lose there hearing)

"WHAT!?" Eric and Kanda yelled

"you are telling us we have to fight a cursed girl?!" Kanda asked with a bit of shock in his face. They all heared a sigh behind them.

"There should of been a letter from General Cross to a man named Komui Lee, telling him i was coming." Allen said

--HQ--

everyone looked at Komui glaring

"you there," pointing at a random worker

"Me?" the man pointed at himself.

"yes you, go and look through my desk." Komui said. Pointing to a desk with so many papers it looked like they could all fall at any given time.

Everyone looked at Komui

"Wait, I'll help you." Said Komui running to his mountain of papers.

--3 minutes later, Kanda and Eric are yelling at the gatekeeper for the mistake--

"FOUND IT" The man yelled

"it would help if you would clean your desk off every once and a while" Rever said to Komui

"Read it." Komui said

--the letter--(is made up)

_Dear HQ,_

_i shall be sending my apprentece to you to help with the Earl. I warn you DO NOT fight her she could kill you._

_Cross_

_P.S. I shall not attend the meeting this month. Im busy._

--End letter--

"not again" Reever said sighing.

"Kanda, Eric she is to come inside."Komui said through a wireless golem

"WHAT!?"Eric yelled,"We're letting an Akuma in? Whats next pink rabbits?!"

THWAK

"Lenale that hurt." Eric said rubbing his head.

"good, Now you."she pointed to Allen."Follow me."

--inside HQ after tour--

"NII-SAN!!"Lenale yelled. Hurting everyone's ears."Oh by the way in Lenale Lee." She said smiling

"Im-um"she pointed up at Komui

"Hello there i am Komui Lee, And the leader of this wonderful place."Komui said fake-smiling

CRASH

"Darn-it"Some worker yelled

"Moving on, lets go to the science department,and get your uniform."Komui said walking"By the way you didn't say your name we need to know it so you can go on tomorrows mission." Komui said

"My name is Allen." Allen said blankly.

--In Science dep. after mostly everyone being unconscious and allen getting on her uniform--

"Oknow lets get you to a room and i will give you your information. Oh by the way why don't you take off the bandages, we all know you are cursed." Allen shook her head white hair flying everywhere. Komui sighed.

"Here is your room and now come with me."

--in Komui's office--

"Yuu-chan you're on this mission too?"Said the red haired teen on the couch.

"Don't call me that..."Kanda said with vemon in his voice.


	2. Wait WHAT!

Sora: this is the Info i made up-

Allen (is female and 16)

- doesn't have the innocence in her arm its in a sword (like Ichigo's in Bleach)

-is quiet and has an uncaring attitude (worse than Kanda)

-Controls dark matter

-has the cursed eye (like when on the ark playing the piano) but is covered with bandages

-Longer than Kanda's hair (still white) But is hidden under a hat and trench coat. The coat and hat comes of when attacking

- Curse doesn't know this but... her chest is like Mastsumoto's in Bleach (it will be funny if he reads this)

-Still cheats in Poker (she will play Komui and the rest of the Black Order later on hahaha)

Kanda's and Lenali's age- 17

Lavi's-18

P.S. I will not be changing spelling or if i forget spaces so don't say a word.

* * *

Me: thanks for returning to another wonderful chapter of Unknown past and Unwriten future. If you had payed attention in our last chapter you would of noticed that Allen, our favorite character in D. Grey-man, has arrived at the Black Order. Now shall we begin?

Sora: Hold it, you forgot all about me.

Me: I was trying to.

Sora: TT.TT you Meany. But anyway, Curse will be having some funny extras here and there. So pay attention. In the next chapter we may be doing a talk show with characters, so review and send in your questions. Plz no one ask for anything perverted. Also the people who reviewed last chapter shall be shown on this page. Alright lets start the review showing.

Me: ... whatever.

--The reviews from chappy 1--

Ai Minamoto- This story is intesting! I really like the idea of having bandage covering Allen's cursed eye. The part where male worker was nosebleeding!(laugh) I'm looking forward for next chapter!

EATnRunBandit- Ari-chan: hm...a tiny bit confusing but other than that its very interesting. Allen seems interesting too. and the part about Cross not attentding the meeting was funny! Update soon!

Kayday- this could get interesting...oh wait it already is.

artist-girl731- please update soon! that letter part was hilarious!

YugiKitten- Looking forward to your next chapter

Me: All five of you thank you. I was surprised i didn't get any flames. OO very surprised

Sora: Me too. usually Curse gets a flame for spelling errors (plz see reveiws for Rukia's notsohappy Holloween)

Me: Hey! Blame ZuZu she wrote most of it

Sora: Sure /rolls eyes/ blame her. Oh i also said that the story could become a AleenxCross 'Kuz allen hasn't seen him in three years. so blame me if you want.

Me: Moving on to the story

* * *

Allen had walked into Komui's messy office at the wrong time. Before her she saw a red haired teenager hiding behind Komui's desk. And a black haired samurai aiming a sword at the red-haired pirate. Wait Pirate? She walked over and peered over the desk. She saw the red-head in a fetal position rocking back and forth behind it. She sweat dropped. The teen tooked up. Took one look (Me: Handing over to Sora need food.) at her chest and fainted with blood all over his face.

"Allen please do drag Lavi out from behind my desk. I need to use it." Komui said

"..."Allen picked up Lavi and through him over the couch.

"Ow!" Lavi said hitting the ground

"Thank you Allen." Komui said having almost the same problem as Lavi.

"Alright I have chosen the three of you to goon a mission in the town where the Earl lives. Don't fight him just get to know him, Then report back here(Sora: ya know what can we make this a TikixAllen Fanfic? Me: Wait 'n' see, Wait 'n' see). Also Allen sorry but you have to wear a dress but you can wear shorts and a shirt underneath. Lavi, Kanda you two will dress normal, But Lavi no eye-patch."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Lavi yelled making every worker jump

"Ok, moving on. Allen my sister will make you the dress, you may bring your sword but you must hide it. You too Kanda. And Aleen make sure the noahs don't fall for you; like everyone else here" Komui said whispering the last part,"Oh one more thing you will all have to go gamble to find the Noahs. So anyone know how?" Komui asked. He saw Allen raise her hand.

"I play Poker." She said.

"Ok lets see how good you are. All of you come to the science department at 9:00 sharp. But for now go get your dress from Lenali." Komui said

--With Lenali and Allen--(sora: my turn to type)

"Um Lenali." Allen asked looking in the mirror

"Yah Allen?" Lenali asked sewing the last part of the dress together.

"If you have been paying attention. My dress is getting shorter and it seems to have less covering my chest." Allen pointed out

"Of course you have to get to know the Noahs, so why not make them want to get to know you." Lenali said "Done. Now off to show nii-san."

--In Komui's office at 9:00--

"Alright everyone let us begin our poker matches." Komui said smiling

"Wait Komui, we have to wait for Allen." Reever said.

"fine."

"Nii-san" a earpercing yell said

"Nii-san, "lenali said." i finished Allen's dress."She pulled Allen into view

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger haha

Sora:you are so mean

Me: I know but if i end it here i can work on the Talkshow

Sora: Good point

Me: so here's what the talkshow will be on. Sora?

Sora: ok the talkshow will be on the Questions people can ask us, the story's characters, Anime, Manga, or anything else you want. We'll show you the person whe will be talking to in the chapter before. And next chapter will be the first time it will be shown so hold on. Oh we dicided to call it _**Anime Talk**_

Me: Alright now ask your questions when you review and we'll see ya soon i guess

Sora: Bye

--

**_Aime talk_**'s first quest is- Sora

So review and ask your questions in it and tune in next capter see ya


	3. Anime Talk

Sora: It's now time for **_Anime talk_**!

Me: Why that name

Sora: Kuz but anyway the first guest here was me but no one asked me anything oh well. But a couple of my friends want to know more about him.

Me: Your friends have a crush on me

Sora: So. on with the show

Me: ...

* * *

Q1- How long have you know Curse?

A1- About six years

Q2- Do you know a secret on him?

A2- No he keeps to himself and doesn't talk about his personal life.

Q3- Has Curse given you anything weird before?

A3- He gave me a duck that did the Chicken Dance for my birthday once. I think it was to make me laugh

Q4- What is Curse's real name?

A4- Well... he doesn't let me tell people but it starts with a R

Q5- What did he dress up as for Halloween last year and what did you.

A5- Hahahaha he dressed up as Urahara and I dressed up like Kagome. We clashed so bad

Q6- Does Curse have a hobby? What is it?

A6- yah he does, its drawing

Q7- What is your favorite anime and/or manga?

A7- Um it would have to be Yu-gi-oh GX

Q8-Favorite food?

A8- Chicken

Q9- do you like working on a story with Curse?

A9- haha yes! Me coming over to his house to work on this was the best. My brother recorded us making a Lego action movie in his back yard. It was so fun. He's the funniest person I know. He's Great to know. Until Halloween two years ago.

Q10- What happened on Halloween?

A10- he was the grim reaper (no surprise) he had the hood, scythe, and he had gotten red contacts. He had to stand in the front yard with his family and act out the cementry theme they chose. A little girl thought he was fake and she kicked him! Then he looked down and the little girl screamed and cryed. He still does that at times on Halloween.

* * *

Sora: Well thats enough about me

Me: Sure

Sora: Hey i got it over with. And you're next

Me: Shoot

Thanks for reading **_Anime Talk_**.

Next Guest- DemonCurse Himself

Sora: Yay

Me: /goan/

Sora: hey maybe you will get asked questions on your story.

Me: oh dear explaining.

Sora: hahaha sucks for you


End file.
